User blog:Zixes/The Coven of the Deviant Seal
Ok, so I had a little change of mind, and I thought to make a Dark Eldar Haemonculi Coven. I did it because I was finding difficulties with creating a Corsair Warhost. Took a lot of time to name my Corsair Prince and his Bloodsworn and etc... after a while I have realised that I was still unsatisfied with my Fanon Faction, so I thought a little bit and decided to make a Fanon Haemonculi Coven. This will be more interesting and satisfying for me. So I present to you my Dark Eldar Faction- The Coven of the Deviant Seal. The Coven was created 3000 thousands Terran years before the Fall of the Eldars, during the time when the Pleasure Cults began to rise. It is rumored that the Coven was formed in the Dark underground tunnels of Commorragh, where the first Haemonculi have started their wondrous experiments upon those who were foolish enough to give into the mindless temptations. One of those Artists of Flesh by the name of Xaltraghul have created the Coven of the Deviant Seal. His Disciples call him "Master", though he is known as Xaltraghul the Obscured. During his rise for power, Xaltraghul has discovered a lair within the underground catacombs of the Dark-City. These were an ancient Eldar Lexicon Hieroglyphics, the Obscured belived that those Hieroglyphcis were created during the creation of the Dark-City itself. He have studied every letter that he could find, except the last Seal. Xaltraghul believes that those Runes hold some mystical powers behind their true meanings, and once fully understood, can unleash a tremendous forces that will be under his command. The Obscured holds the Coven in his fist, though half of Coven is secretly gives it's allegiance to Xaltraghul's most trusted Disciples. Xaltraghul spends all of his time uncovering the enigma of the Seal, while studying all of the aracne texts that his servants bring him from the galaxy. There is a Great competition over the rule of the Coven, though none of the Disciples would dare to plot against their old Master, knowing fully well the price for their failure... legends tell of the suffurings of those who had gone against the Obscured, anyone who could have been linked to the plot pays the double price, Xaltraghul is very old and paranoiac being, and would not even hesitate to punish his most loyal sons... Xaltraghul have created the Coven for the sole task of the Great Revelation, to aid him in maintaining the power over those tunnels and to search the Galaxy for clues that could help him reveal the Truth about the Last Seal, and ofcourse... to feed upon the suffering emotions of the inferior living beings... While some of his servants do hunger for the Arcane knowledge as much as their "Father", most of the Coven desires the raw-power over their rivals in Commorragh. Like any other Haemonculi, they want to feel nothing less but endless sensation of Agony of their enemies and that of the Inferior races of the realspace. Faction Short info: Leader: Haemonculi master Xaltraghul, known as the Obscure Elder. Disciples of the Ancient- are a group of Haemonculi who secretly control the Coven. Their task is to feed the never-ending hunger of their Master for the arcane knowledge, as well as to bring him more suffering emotions of the other creatures of the Galaxy. Though the Disciples hope to overcome their deluded Master one day. Notable Disciples of the Ancient: Magrothal- One of the Eldest Disciples of the Ancient. Once, Magrothal was nothing more than a filthy Wrack-Servant of a Haemonculus, it was done willingly, in hopes that one day he would take the mantle of the Haemonculis. Though Magrothal have found more concers than salvations when he became one. Magrothal holds some knowledge regarding the ancinet's master's Hieroglyphics, but would never dare to share them with the others. As any Haemonculi, he is a Sinister and sadistic being, taking great joy of tormenting his enemies and the weak ones. Centuries old being, he have seen and discovered many wonders, he is the most experienced Haemonculi of the Disciples. He remains the most trusted Disciple of his "Father" until this day. Zinac Nexoldrag- One of the most paranoiac Disciples of the Obscure Father, his age is only seconded to his Ancient Master himself. A great Sage, Zinac is the most untrusted amongest the Disciples. Some believe that he is playing a roll of a spy for his Master, yet no one really knows the truth of the matter. When there is no other way to solve the issue, other Haemonculi come for Zinac's aid. His price is Great, but so is his knowledge. Like Magrothal, Zinac has a piece of his Master's knowledge. Though not even the Disciples of the Ancient can tell where he has obtained it, Zinac is the most mysterious Haemonculi of the Disciples. Varcalith- A Trueborn, Varcalith is the most youngest of the Disciples, he is the least tempered person of his so called "Brothers". He is the most Sinister and Ruthless, no one really knows how he had achived this position. Some say that Xaltraghul saw some potential in him, other say that Varcalith gained this power through plots, blackmails, and assassinations. Like his Master, Varcalith hungers for uncovering the Truth behind the Seal. unknown to the other Disciples, Varcalith has more knowledge of the Hieroglyphics than the two combined. He is greatly underestimated by Magrothal and Zinac, for his childesh and foolish manners. Though Varcalith is very persistent and strong-willed. He may even succeed his own Master and Brothers... That's the story behind the Coven... their military strength will be uploaded soon... Coven's Allies: Sarigul and Kalthax- Twin-Mandrakes brothers that operate as Nightfiends of a particular Mandrake Host. These Dark Eldars don't remember how they have become what they are now, the only thing they know is lust for fear and souls of those creatures that suspect nothing from the Shadows. Sarigul is a more patinet and wiser than his younger brother Kalthax. The Coven of the Deviant Seal pay well to the infamous Mandrakes, yet the taste of fearful souls starts to be less and less desirable for the Twin-Nightfiends, thought they continue to cooperate with the Coven, until the time of alteration will be upon them. Agrianna Zularis- A Dark Eldar Lhamaean Courtesan, she supplies the Coven with the rarest and the newst samples of poisins. Agranna is also a Fierce Warrior. She enjoys the Great battles of the Dark-City's Arenas, and have participated in some of those battles as well. She is an old partner of the Coven, her aid has brought the Coven many victories and wealth. Coven's Raiding Force: Wracks- The foul servants of the Coven that gather to bring Terror and Agony to the denizens of the Realspace under the Banner of their Maleficent Masters. The dreadful Wracks are also responsible for piloting the Coven's anti-gravity skimmers, as well as carrying all the "Wealth" that was founded during the Raid. Some of them serve as an acolytes to the Haemonculi, in hope that one day, they too shall take their master's place. Grotesques- The Dreadful Force that leaves ruines in the enemy's first flanks. These hulks of flesh suit very well for the roll of shock troopers. They guard the Haemonculi and lead the wracks to ever more bloody raids. These Walking-Experiments can even tower over the Orks. They know no feelings, only the need to kill. Talos Pain Engines- Haemonculus' technology of tortures knows no bound, and so may be said about Talos. Category:Blog posts